


Once Upon A Time...

by Eydol



Series: SideM Ship Week [3]
Category: THE IDOLM@STER: Side M, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: "Are you free tonight?"The words surprise Kazuki but he accepts Sora's proposition. He knows that something is bothering his friend, and he wants to help him.





	Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of SideM Ship Week: Confession.
> 
> Out of Characters? Certainely haha T_T
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless.

“Are you free tonight?”

Kazuki raised his eyes towards Sora, forgetting the book he was reading. He frowned when he noticed how his friend seemed distant, something he seemed to be a lot, lately. Sometimes, it happened that they started to talk, and that Sora’s voice trailed off, loss in his mind. Kazuki always let him in that case, but he was dying to ask him what was his problem. He never dared though, thinking that his friend would open up to him if he wanted to.

“... I am.” He finally answered. 

Sora’s eyes finally turned towards him, and a soft smile appeared on his beautiful face. The world around them stopped, and Kazuki let his heart enjoy it for a moment. When Sora smiled, it was always a pleasure.

“Good. We need to talk.” Sora continued. 

If there was a sentence Kazuki hated, it was this. “We need to talk”. It meant nothing and everything at the same time. _Had I done something wrong? Ah, maybe he hates me? _The mere fact it was possible made him shiver, and sweat started pouring in his back. _A shower… I need a shower, now. _If he could free his worries under the hot water, it would be good. Crying under the shower has always been a release, even if everything came back once outside.

“Ah, I phrased it poorly, sorry.” Sora said, frowning. “We need to talk, but it’s not something wrong. At least, you’ve done nothing wrong, don’t worry.”

It relieved Kazuki a bit. 

“I think I’m the one who’s bad…” He muttered.

Kazuki frowned when he heard that. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew that Sora wasn’t bad.

“...You’re not…”

“I see you tonight,” Sora cut him, “sorry, Legenders has activities today.”

“...It’s okay. Have a nice day.”

Sora smiled once again, this time sadly though, before bowing and leaving the place. Kazuki watched him, before closing his book and looking at his shaking hand. A shower was needed.

* * *

Kazuki was grateful that Sora chose a quiet place. It was just a small coffee, and a few people were here. In the background, jazz music was played. For a moment, Kazuki felt like he was in one of these movies where gangsters were about to enter the place and break everything. As usual, his imagination was fully playing, imagining things he could write. His hands were itching to write, and he had to control himself even more. Now wasn’t the time.

He turned towards Sora, who was staring at him so strongly that Kazuki thought he could read all his thoughts and his soul. He wouldn’t mind it, but there were things he wanted to hide from him. For example, his feelings for him… And his dreams.

“...Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Worry not,” Sora answered quickly, taking a sip of his tea, “you seem to enjoy the place.”

“...A lot.” Kazuki nodded. “...It’s the first time I come here.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Sora seemed to think for a while before adding, “A good and quiet room / Chatting way more friendly / Drinking a hot tea.”

Kazuki smiled and nodded. He wasn’t sure they would chat more friendly given he knew Sora wanted to talk about something important, but he would enjoy the time they spent together as much as possible.  
However, they stayed quiet for a very long moment. Kazuki didn’t mind it, but he knew Sora was nervous. His finger was tapping the table, and his gaze was elusive. The tension between was high, and not able to bear with it, Kazuki finally asked:

“...Are you alright? I’m worried for you, Sora.”

Sora startled and looked at him with big eyes, before shaking his head.

  
“Sorry, I was wondering how to…”

He stopped and crossed his arms.

“Wait a minute.”

Kazuki tilted his head but said nothing. He guessed Sora was thinking about a way to tell him something important, and knowing him, he would surely speak in haiku.

“Hm… Okay, I’m not skilled with that type of speech, but I hope you’ll understand.”

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. _No haiku? _

“Once upon a time,” Sora started, surprising his friend, “there were two men. One was a former novelist, and another loved haiku. They met one fateful day, and before they knew, a good friendship started. They spent time together and learned about each other more and more. 

One day, the haiku lover stared at a wall, only able to think about his novelist friend. And the more he thought about him, the more he noticed…”

Sora stopped for a few seconds, hesitant, before continuing:

“...He noticed how much he loved his friend in a romantic way, and… he didn’t really know what to do… But as day passed, he wanted to tell him… and invited him to… Sorry, I’m not good at telling stories…” He muttered. 

…

_...Wait what? _Did he hear well? Did Sora just… _Huh, ah? I have to answer, right? _Given Sora’s elusive look, surely he was waiting for an answer, and not a good one. _I have to answer. To tell him. _If his heart could stop beating so fast, and his hands not shaking that much, it would be easier. _He told me with a story, I could… _He needed to think carefully. He closed his eyes, and once the sentences were in his mind, he opend his eyes and stared at Sora.

“...During a long day / Someone is courageous / Feelings are shared.”

Sora stared at him.

“... Your skills in stories are better than mine in haiku.” Kazuki laughed softly. 

Sora kept staring at him. It was almost embarrassing.

“...It’s not a lie? Or haven’t you understood what I was implying?”

“...I totally understood,” Kazuki answered, taking a sip, “I would never lie to that.”

“Huh… Okay…” 

Sora seemed more confused than ever, and he took a sip of his tea. Kazuki decided it was surely better to be straight towards him (without pun intended) and said:

“... I love you.”

The way Sora spitted his tea and his cheeks grew red was cute, Kazuki thought, and he carved the picture in his mind.

“Why did you… Just like that?”

“...Isn’t it what you wanted to hear?”

“Of course! ...I mean, yes, that’s what I was hoping for, but…”

He rubbed his temple, before adding:

“I love you too.”

Kazuki looked at him, ignoring the fact that his face was surely red at this very moment. Surely as red as Sora’s.

They didn’t talk for a very long moment, but their smiles were enough for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Save me from haiku hell.


End file.
